


The Stars Could Never Keep Us Apart

by misguidedghost800



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Sanvers - Freeform, first I love yous, post 2x15, soft!alex, soft!maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10171628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misguidedghost800/pseuds/misguidedghost800
Summary: Post 2x15 Scene. Maggie and Alex share confessions and find comfort in each other's arms after the day's events. Basically Maggie's emotional reaction to Alex nearly being launched light years away. Serious fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Strong believer that Maggie needs more screen time to share her emotions and to be comforted by Alex! Some lines based on Logan's love confession on Veronica Mars.

Alex smiled warmly at Maggie as she loosely threw her arm over her girlfriend’s shoulders. Instantly, Maggie drew herself closer to Alex with an arm placed purposefully around her waist, fingers gripping a little tighter than normal, not enough to alarm her, but just enough for Alex to notice. Maggie shot her another signature smirk, dimples on full display. Happiness and relief were clearly etched onto her face but a touch of sadness prevented her smile from reaching her eyes. Maggie quickly turned her head to face the floor to try and gather herself. She hoped Alex didn’t see.

 

Maggie’s mind was a blur, a rush of emotions. It felt crowded with the constant foot traffic of haunting “what ifs” and devouring fear. She kept willing herself to smile, to not let Alex see her inner turmoil, because she almost just lost her. _Her Alex. Her Love. Her Forever._

 

She didn’t want to think about it, but her mind wouldn’t stop. As she rode on the back of Alex’s bike, she drew her girlfriend in ever closer, as though she were trying to meld them together, so she would never part from her again. So she would never know that crippling fear and ache that she felt as soon as she heard that Alex was piloting that ship. A ship that was seconds away from launching Alex galaxies, light years, worlds away. _Her Alex. Her Love. Her Forever._

 

Alex could feel the apprehension still laced all over Maggie’s features, she felt the desperation even in her gentle touches. She made no comment. She melted into Maggie’s tight embrace as she drove her bike. She wanted to savor their time together because she was also so keenly aware that she almost lost this. _Her Maggie. Her Love. Her Forever._

 

They would talk when they were both ready.

 

When Alex pulled into the parking garage and hit the kickstand of her Ducati it took a long moment for Maggie to register that they had stopped. She was still so deep in her own head and gave one last tight squeeze to Alex’s midsection before she swung her leg over the bike. Maggie never broke contact with Alex though, a hand on her shoulder as she balanced herself, soon followed by interlaced fingers. This was subconscious maybe unintentional, Maggie just knew she needed that link, she needed this contact to ground her, to keep her from floating off in her own head, back into her own fears of loss and abandonment. She didn’t know, but Alex needed this too.

They held hands as they made their way back to Alex’s apartment, _their_ apartment basically with the amount of time Maggie spent tangled in the sheets or nestled into the couch. She stole gentle, yet equally desperate and yearning kisses on the elevator, leaning into Alex’s side. Relishing in her girlfriend’s warmth, in her taut, lean frame that seemed to fit perfectly into her own. They both kicked off their boots, hung their leather jackets up on their respective hooks, and placed their helmets on the stools by the counter. To the outside eye, it may have felt  like a normal, routine day for them after work, but they both knew differently. There was a heaviness in the air, a cloud of emotion that caused both of these strong, powerful, passionate women to hesitate and withdraw into themselves. Yet, they never broke their connection. Still touching, hands still interlaced, they sat together on the couch in a purposeful but not uncomfortable silence. Maggie was nestled closely into Alex’s side, her body curled up completely around her, one arm held tightly to Alex’s waist, the other still holding the hand slung around her shoulder. They breathed deeply together, processing the events of the past day separately, but together. Always together. _Stronger together._

 

“Alex.”

 

Maggie broke the silence. Her lip trembling as she tried to rein in the tears, the emotions that have been repressed for hours were now escaping her like a flood. Her body shuddered as she clung desperately, almost painfully tight to her girlfriend. Alex instinctively drew Maggie in even closer, her body was like a cocoon wrapped around the detective’s body. Soothing her, loving her, but also crying with her. Maggie was wracked with strong sobs that slowly tapered off, and Alex made no noises but tears flowed strongly down her own face, wetting Maggie's shoulder. A welling of emotions flooded her senses and she squeezed even tighter around her girlfriend’s frame.

 

They stayed like that for minutes, hours maybe, neither were willing to loosen their grips so they remained intertwined. Maggie’s sniffles slowed as she collected her thoughts and tried to piece together her shattered self, hesitant but confident, that with Alex’s strong and loving arms around her, that she could do anything.

 

“I al- I almost lost you, Danvers.” Maggie whimpered.

 

“Mags. I will always, always come back home to you.”

 

Maggie let out a wet and weak chuckle, “Home.” She nodded gently into Alex.

 

“Ya know, it’s been years, so many years since I had one of those. I never thought I would have that feeling of safety again, but you… Babe, Ale- Ally. You’re everything to me. My heart. My world. My _home_.”

_My Love. My Forever._

Still fearful to say the three words that have threatened to escape her mouth for so long. Maggie spoke slowly and deliberately and she gently leaned herself out of Alex’s tight embrace. She interlaced one of her hands with Alex’s while the other went to gently cup her face.

 

Alex leaned into Maggie’s hand, placing her own over it, gently kissing the inside of Maggie’s palm as it brushed away tears from her eyes and traced the watery lines down her face. The touch was so gentle, so loving, it made her heart break to feel this wanted, cherished, loved. Because that’s what she was. _Wanted, cherished, loved_. And although she hasn’t said those words yet to Maggie either, she could feel it in her touches, her gentle words, her soft glances. This is what it felt like to feel whole. It was terrifying. She finally felt complete, but she has never felt more vulnerable and open.

 

“Mags..”

 

One more gentle brush against her cheek and she was interrupted. “Alex, baby, please just let me get this out.”

 

Maggie looked into Alex’s eyes with so much love and adoration, every emotion that she could muster was poured into that gaze.

 

“I am so _proud_ of you and every moment, whether I am with or away from you, I am completely in awe of you” Alex gulped loudly, her gaze softening, her eyes brimming with even more tears. “You make me better. I- I think we make each other better. And I thin- No, I know that I love you, Alex Danvers. I am in love with your beautiful mind, your incredible soul, and the way you make my heart skip a beat every time you look at me.” Alex was completely in tears now, her forehead leaning against Maggie for a few moments before a soft brush of lips was pressed against her forehead and her chin was tipped to look into Maggie’s eyes once more.

 

“I think I knew from the moment I saw you on the tarmac that this- that we were inevitable. I think that's why I was so scared to let us happen. I can’t explain the pull you had on me from the moment you stomped all over my crime scene” Alex shoved Maggie playfully and laughed softly, rolling her eyes.

 

“Sawyer...we both know it was my crime scene.”

 

Maggie’s dimples appeared once, her smile finally reaching her eyes. Alex’s nose scrunched and she had a dopey grin on her face as she took the opportunity to place sloppy kisses on each of Maggie’s dimples, on her chin, on her forehead, and on her nose.

 

“Mags,” She kissed her forehead once again, lingering for a few moments before continuing. “I never knew that I could have this. I never thought that I could need, want, trust, or cherish someone as much as you. I love you _so_ much and I am never going to leave you, okay. I’m yours, as long as you’ll have me. You’re my forever, Maggie.” She softly kissed her girlfriend’s tears away and pulled them back so they were cuddled in together on the couch once again. Maggie, tucked into her side, kissed Alex softly on her collarbone and traced her way up her neck and along her jaw before their noses nuzzled against each other and they found salvation in each other’s lips. Both of them knew that this, their love, their forever, tasted like home.

They kissed languidly for a while both ending up shirtless as they enjoyed and savored and truly relished the feeling of the warmth of their skin pressed together in love, in closeness, in a promise of forever. They occasionally pulled back and rested their foreheads on each other’s, softly whispered “I love you”s escaped their lips. Maggie’s hand was tangled in the tresses of Alex’s short auburn hair, the other was gripping firmly at Alex’s neck drawing her in. One of Alex’s hands was gripping tightly in Maggie’s dark waves while her other was resting on the small of Maggie’s back. Their kisses were full of want, need, passion and desperation. They didn’t seek more than each other’s presence and contact as they both tried to convey an infinite amount of love, reverence, and adoration into their kisses.

 

Eventually, they were breathless and just in need of the intimacy of being close. Maggie rested in Alex’s lap, one arm curled around her shoulders while the other traced random, gently patterns along her chest. She pressed soft kisses to Alex’s hair, to her eyelids, to her nose as she adored the way it always scrunched up in response.

 

She slowly got up and stretched her legs while Alex whimpered in response at the loss of the contact, at the loss of the warmth, but she quickly interlaced their fingers once again and led Alex to bed. After kicking off their jeans they became entangled once more, soaking in the glow of their love and the heat of their touching skin. Maggie’s head rested on Alex’s chest, she shut her eyes as she listened to the pleasant, comforting, and steady thrum of her girlfriend’s heartbeat. It was one of the most beautiful, soothing sounds in the world.

 

“Ally, you’re it for me. The love of my life. My soulmate. My kismet. This is forever for me too. I would search every star and planet and travel light years kicking ass and taking names if that’s what it took to spend one more second with you. You and me, our story, it’s spanning years, parallel universes, galaxies, worlds. The stars could never keep us apart, I promise you. Lives Ruined. Blood Shed. Our story is epic.”

 

“Ride or die, Mags.”

 

“Ride or die, Ally. Always.”

 

With one more soft kiss on her forehead and the exhaustion of the day’s events finally sinking in, sleep captured both of them as they listened to the music of their mingling breaths and heartbeats. Always.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy! I tried my best to stay true to the characters! I'm still new to writing fanfic so let me know what you think with comments and or prompts!


End file.
